


Work of Art

by kaltothevoid



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bodily Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Rape, Sadism, Threats of Violence, Vibrators, face fucking, violent rape, yeah theres a lot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid
Summary: Thought about writing something like this and got inspired by a couple other works and was like oh yeah...this is a good one...You can never have enough of Hels capturing Wels and doing sick things to him.Basically Hels captures Wels, chains him up, fucks him using his own blood as lube as a punishment—fun times.(Same author as fics such as the New Toy series, I finally got an account.)
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: I realized no I actually didn't post the other Wels x Ex one I had written here, whoopsie)
> 
> I'm also formatting this a bit different compared to normal.

* * *

Ever since he first saw Wels, Hels knew he wanted him. He kept his target locked on the knight, and he would stop at nothing to have him. He would capture him, and he would make the most beautiful work of art out of him. 

It was surprisingly easy to capture him, too. Wels was smart, but easily outwitted anyway. 

And now he was down in Hels' dungeon, chained up beautifully. His beautiful moans echoing throughout the halls that grew into overstimulated cries as Hels left him down there with a vibrator attached to his cock. 

Hels sat there and admired the sight. Wels with his wrists bound together and chained above his head, legs spread and ankles bound to the floor. Tears staining his blindfold, and the cloth tied around his mouth as a gag saturated with drool that was running down his chin. Various bruises and minor cuts that were caked in dried blood. A small pool of white fluid beneath him and more dripping from his aching cock. 

What a work of art it was. 

His legs weren't bound before, but he insisted on kicking at Hels every chance he got. That wouldn't work if Hels was going to have his fun. The vibrator was only half his punishment. 

After about an hour, Hels decided it was time to have more fun. _Real_ fun. 

He decided to spare the knight the slightest bit of mercy by removing the vibrator. The buzzing was beginning to grow tiring anyway. Hels moved Wels' chained hands to a lower part of the wall—he had plenty of places to secure them. He pulled Wels forward, forcing him out of his previous sitting position and onto his back. He sat on the knight's chest and leaned down to his ear. 

"Bite me and I'll make sure every area of your body is aching for _days_ , you hear me?" He growled in Wels' ear. 

Wels hesitantly nodded—even with the blindfold on, Hels could see his fear. _Fear_. That deliciously intoxicating _fear_. 

Hels yanked the cloth in Wels' mouth away. He allowed a small second after the knight gasped before ramming his cock into Wels' open mouth. The choked cries and moans he let out were like an aphrodisiac to Hels as he slammed against Wels' throat. His cock glided smoothly across Wels' tongue, yet it was rough enough to provide such an arousing friction. 

At one point, Hels allowed him a moment to breathe. Only a few seconds before he resumed his rough movements, fucking his face like he was _nothing_. 

He repeated the cruel teasing a few more times—letting Wels breathe a moment before slamming back against his throat, until finally, he came. 

Upon pulling out, he forced Wels' mouth shut. Wels tried to pull away from Hels' grip, but Hels refused to let go, his grip only tightening. "Swallow it, you filthy slut," Hels hissed, leaning down. 

After a few seconds, Wels swallowed, and Hels let go. As he was moving back, however, the knight spit it back at him, narrowly missing Hels' face as he moved his head to the side. He dared to only fake it as if he could trick Hels.

But he was foolish to try. Hels grabbed Wels' chin and forced his mouth open, shoving the previously discarded cloth into his mouth, nearly stuffing it down his throat. 

"I thought about being nice, but I've changed my mind, now," Hels snarled. He picked up a knife he had set aside, pressing the blade against Wels' cheek. He could sense another spike of fear shooting through the knight's body, and he smiled. "Should have thought about that before you decided to misbehave, Welsie." 

He ran the blade down Wels' cheek, dark red liquid flowing from the cut. He could see more tears beginning to stain the blindfold. 

Hels moved off of Wels' chest, kneeling between his legs. He traced a line down Wels' chest with the knife, drawing a beautiful line of blood from it. Setting the knife aside, he ran two fingers across the cut, coating them in the dark liquid. His smile widened at the cry Wels let out as he pushed them into his ass. 

"You don't like that, do you, Welsie?" He asked in a mockingly innocent voice as he thrust his fingers in and out, curling them and making scissoring motions that only made Wels cry more. 

It was certainly a new method of torture for Hels. It was perfectly cruel, and a perfect punishment. 

He removed his fingers, gathering up more blood from the cut and lathering it on his cock. If only Wels could see it—then it would be even more cruel. But he was satisfied enough as it is. 

Gripping Wels' hips, Hels slammed into the knight's entrance, earning him another muffled cry. Plenty more came after as he began his rough movements, ramming into Wels' tight hole. As he picked up his pace, he decided he wanted to hear those cries. He wanted anyone nearby to hear them as well. Reaching over, he pulled the cloth out of Wels' mouth, freeing those beautiful screams that echoed throughout the dungeon. 

Every cry was intoxicating, encouraging his movements to be rougher. He wanted the knight's throat to be sore from crying out—and he would make sure it would be. 

It didn't take long for Hels to feel close to his limit. Every scream Wels let out only turned him on more. Only a few more rough thrusts—a few more of those beautiful cries. His cock twitched once, then a second time, and he was done. Cum spurted out into Wels' insides, coating them and mixing with the blood, leaving a small trail as he pulled out. 

Catching his breath, he moved back and admired his work once more. 

Wels, chained up, bloodied with new cuts, tears escaping past his saturated blindfold, saliva running down his chin as he sobbed. Fear visible through the cloth covering his eyes. 

It was a marvelous work of art, and Hels savored the sight of it. 

* * *


End file.
